charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews, anteriormente conhecido como Josephine "Jo" Bennett, é uma híbrida bruxa-anja e um das quatro Encantadas. Nascido de Samuel Wilder e Patricia Halliwell, os dois, temia que pessoas idosas punissem as nádegas para quebrar a regra e ter um bebê, assim que colocar sua filha recém-nascida para adoção. Uma freira chamada Irmã Agnes, o bebê deu a Helena e Marcos Matthews, quem e que ela chamou de "Paige", e ela cresceu com H. Inicialmente a partir do adolescente rebelde, ela endireitou-se para fora após seus pais serem aprovadas pelo carnal morto no acidente. Para assistir ao Tornando-se de Bob Cowan em South Bay Serviços Sociais, Paige decidiu procurar seu nascimento, os pais, e ela suspeita foi relacionado para as irmãs Halliwell, Prue, Piper e Phoebe, mas ela tinha dúvidas Quando as Alterações Lear relacionadas. Após ter vencido de Aprendizagem, portos e poder de sua Telecinese-orbitacional, e Paige abraçou o Destino, como uma Encantada! Biografia Pré-Charmed Pré-Parto e Infância thumb|200px|O cobertor em que Paige estava envolto na noite que ela foi deixada. Patty Halliwell viveu em 1329 Prescott Street com seu marido, Victor Bennett, e três filhas, Prue, Piper e Phoebe. Em 1977, Victor salvou Prue do Nada dentro do Caminhão de Sorvete depois que ela foi acidentalmente puxado dentro Como a magia tinha quase prejudicou sua filha novamente, Victor defendeu com Patty e Penny, exigindo que eles sejam criados como os mortais. Logo, os dois se divorciaram, e Patty declarou abertamente seu relacionamento com Sam. Como sua gravidez começaram a mostrar, disse Prue, Piper e Phoebe que ela estava "ficando um pouco gordo", ao invés de ter um bebê e, secretamente, deu à luz uma filha em 2 de agosto de 1977. Embora ela e Sam queria ficar com o bebê, que estava meia-anja, Penny aconselhou-os contra ela, já que as pessoas idosas que têm castigado toda a família Halliwell para ele. Relutantemente, acabou concordando, e Sam orbitou ele e Patty a uma igreja local, onde uma freira chamada Irmã Agnes teve o bebê. Antes de entregá-la, Patty pediu que ela vá para uma boa casa, e que o seu nome começar com um "P", como todos os outros membros da família. Portanto, sua filha foi adotada pela família Matthews, e foi nomeado Paige. Adolescência e Morte de Seus Pais Adotivos 4ª Temporada Encontrando com Piper e Phoebe e a Reconstituição das Encantadas Iniciando Sua Formação Morar na Mansão Halliwell Contos de Fadas 5ª Temporada Segundo Ano como Bruxa Empregos Temporários Tornar-se Guardiã de Luz em Tempo Integral Os Titãs e Chris Perry 6ª Temporada Terceiro Ano como Bruxa Traição de Gideão 7ª Temporada Quarto Ano como Bruxa Os Avatares Zankou 8ª Temporada Quinto Ano como Bruxa Billie Jenkins Casamento A Batalha Final 9ª Temporada Mais Tarde, a Vida Descrição Fisica Traços de Personalidade Poderes e Habilidades thumb|281px| *'Telecinese Orbitacional':Telecinese Orbitacional é a mistura dos poderes de Telecinese e Orbitar, dando a capacide de mover objetos, através de orbs.Ele foi concedido a Paige, porque ela é meia-irmã de Prue, Piper e Phoebe, e seu pai era um Guardião de Luz, e Paige herdou seus poderes de Luz-Branca, fazendo com que sua telecinese, funcione diferente. Paige foi capaz de usar desvio, através de orbs, ela chama o nome do poder ou objeto, como por exemplo bolas de fogo, esse poder orbita nas mãos dela, e ela joga esse poder ou objeto onde ela quer. Ela também não precisa ser tão precisa com as palavras, podendo orbitar algum objeto de qualquer jeito. Ela também aprender mais tarde, que podia jogar demônios, como sua irmã Prue fazia Como visto na 8ª Temporada, no episódio "Gone With The Witches".. Ela também aprender, a enviar pessoas para outro lugar, através de orbs. frame *'Orbitar':É a capacidade de se teletransportar através de orbs. Paige orbitou pela primeira vez, quando seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, ela inadvertidamente esférico para fora do carro e salvou a si mesma. Como visto e mencionado na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "The Paige From Past".Quando ela descobriu esse poder, só podia sair orb e reaparecer no mesmo local, permitindo-lhe apenas esquivar de ataques. Quando ela começa a praticar esse poder, ela se torna capaz de orbitar de um lugar para outro e levar os passageiros com ela, mas ela ficou um pouco desajeitado no início. Ela foi capaz de salvar-se da morte, come esse poder. Como visto na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Centennial Charmed". thumb|281px| *'Campo de Força':A capacidade de criar barreiras ou esferas de orbes que podem proteger um dos poderes, por desviar ou absorver a magia, ou que causem algum tipo de dano ao inimigo. Paige ativa este poder, colocando suas mãos na frente dela ou a frente a coisa que ela quer para conter ou proteger. Primeiro ela mostrou essa habilidade na edição de inocentes perdidos em uma tentativa de proteger sua irmã Piper Halliwell e agora crescido Tyler Michaels de um demônio pirocinético como poder de ataque. Após vencerem dois demônios outro apareceu e atacou a três com seu poder, que bloqueia Paige com seu escudo orbe, tempo suficiente até que o demônio parou e Piper foi capaz de derrotar ele. As próximas vezes que Paige mostrou esse poder foi quando ela protegeu-se do ataque da Fonte e para conter a explosão causada por sua destruição. Poderes Básica de Bruxa *'Feitiços': *'Poções': *'Vidência': Poderes Básicos de Guardiã de Luz *'Cura': *'Mudança de Forma': *'Sensoriamento': *'Pairar': *'Omilinguistica': *'Photocinese': Outros Poderes *'Poder das Três': *'Alta Resitência': *'Agilidade': Poderes Temporários *'Premonição' e Levitação: *'Conjuração dos Elementos': *'Feixes de Energia': *'Metamorfose', Agilidade, Super-Força e Sensoriamento: *'Super-Força', Super-Velocidade e Agilidade: *'Desvanecimento' e Manifestação Natural: *'Eletrocinese', Esmagador, Projeção e Campo de Força: *'Telecinese' e Criação de Portal: *'Desvanecimento' e Bolas de Energia: *'Super Força', Agilidade e Sentidos Aguçados: *'Eletrocinese Avançada', Absorção, Bolas de Energia, Invencibilidade e Desvanecimento: Posseções Vida Romântica Vida Profissional Relacionamentos Patty Halliwell Sam Wilder Pais Adotivos Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Leo Wyatt Darryl Morris Billie Jenkins Henry Mitchell Kyle Brody Tamora e Kat Mitchell Henry Mitchell, Jr Etimologia *'Paige':A partir do sobrenome Inglês que significa "servo de página", no Inglês Médio. É derivado finalmente (via Velho francês e italiano) de παιδιον grego (paidion) que significa "menino". *'Matthews':Derivado do próprio nome Mateus. Notas * O signo de Paige é Leão Revelado na 8ª Temporada, no episódio "12 Angry Zen".. * Paige é um artista muito bom. Paige diz que esta na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "The Day the Magic Died". Ela usou para pintar frequentemente durante seus vinte anos, mas parou por causa de todo o demônio luta. * Paige era bom em Química durante a High School Paige diz isso, na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "The Day the Magic Died".. * Paige tem cócegas em seu pé, apenas sais de pipoca do lado esquerdo do saco e chora toda vez que ela assiste "O Mágico de Oz" .Revelado por Henry Mitchell na 8ª Temporada, no episódio "The Last Temptation of Christy". . * Como suas irmãs mais velhas, Prue e Phoebe Halliwell, Paige passou por uma fase rebelde como uma adolescente. * Os pais adotivos Paige morreu quando ela tinha 17 anos de idade. O choque de perder seus pais a fez parar de fumar e beber e ser uma excelente aluna. * Ambos Prue e Paige, seus amores eram policiais. * Paige é claustrofóbica Revelado na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Sympathy for the Demon".. * Fora de todas as irmãs, Paige tem mais poderes devido a seu lado Luz-Branca. Fora de todas as bruxas da Linha Warren, que tem mais poderes secundário, sendo espancada por seu sobrinho mais velho de Wyatt Halliwell. * Paige parece ter uma boa intuição Como visto na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Oh My Goddess! Part 1". e é um excelente leitor de tarô Como testemunhou na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "Marry-Go-Round".. * Ambas as Vidas Passadas de Paige e Phoebe foram mal. Entretanto, a vida do passado de Phoebe foi atraído para o mal, enquanto Paige era verdadeiramente mau. * A vida passada de Paige não está conectado à linha de bruxas Warren. No entanto, ela tem uma entrada no Livro das Sombras Warren Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "A Knight to Remember".. * Paige é a única irmã que não foi para o futuro, apenas para o passado. * Nunca vi Paige, nos céus, nem tem ela nunca disse ter estado lá. Embora ela será futuramente Guardião de Luz, sua maneira de entrar em contato com as pessoas idosas pode ser através de uma visita à Ponte Golden Gate. * Paige nunca foi visto como uma criança, apenas como bebê, Na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Sand Francisco Dreamin'". adolescente Na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "A Paige from the Past". e adulta. * Paige foi a única entre as irmãs, a nunca ter se tornando uma Feiticeira. Trivia Notas e Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas Warren/Halliwell Categoria:As Encantadas Categoria:Principais personagens Categoria:Nivel Alto de Bruxas Categoria:Poderes Absolutos Categoria:Personagens dos Quadrinhos